


Halo

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anyways, Flashbacks, Getting Drunk and Play Cards and Share Cigarette, I Kinda Always Wanna Use This Tag, M/M, One Shot, The Tale of Haunted Beach: You Go There You'll Lost Forever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz记得每一件事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> 我还能不能想出更短的简介？当然能。
> 
> 以及我把香烟拼对了！！！！！（自拍肩膀）

_事实是：_

热度。装在一个个鞋盒里走私过来的Mama Juana，打碎了的酒瓶碎片，在琥珀色的酒液里闪闪发光。办公桌上一张来自犹他州的明信片，笔迹犹豫不决，收件人是某个士兵原本的名字，迟疑了很久，还是没有拿笔涂掉上面的几句话。Kaz整夜不睡，一只手拿着耳机，贴在左耳上，歪着头，抽着烟，疲倦地听断断续续的白噪音，忧心忡忡。一个被遗忘在他的床下的打火机，还有扯下来的一颗扣子，原本结实地钉在作战服上面，黑暗中他的手指掠过Snake胸膛的时候弄了下来。“喂，别找了，我会给你缝回去的，别担心。”

_事实也可能是：_

装在袋子里运回来的一具尸体，两具，在出击任务中被坦克炮弹打中，在电台的惊叫被撕成了片片碎片，死寂，没人说话。三个袋子，五个袋子，六个。都埋葬在海滩后面的丛林里，一小块空地，没有十字架，没有墓碑。没有国旗。Kaz站在木屋前，低着头，左手拢住一根点燃的火柴，两张脸凑在一起，点燃烟头，浓重的雪茄味，他在制服下汗流浃背，抬起头，看着黑暗的海面出神，一言不发。

_事实可以是：_

嘴唇上方的盐。黑暗中他的食指擦过Snake强健的手臂上的浓重汗毛，一夜接一夜地失眠，觉得自己再也睡不着了。让人窒息的热度。芭蕉树。蓝得仿佛快融化的炎热天空下，碧绿而温柔的海水。死寂而闷热的空气。三个士兵，站在脚手架上，手里拿着油漆桶，试着粉刷母基地上油漆剥落的地方。

钓鱼。沙滩。脑袋挨着脑袋睡着。沉闷的日子，一杯接一杯地喝马黛茶，友好的推搡。皮肤上的盐。视线交错，笑容出现在嘴唇上，然后转过脸去，不想被捕捉。

伸出手，触碰Snake晒红的胸膛上沾上的沙子。

_事实也许是：_

Kaz坐在甲板上打牌，从上午就开始喝红酒，已经快喝醉了。他琢磨是否能说服Amanda手下的某个女孩脱掉外套，说是会算命，他傻笑着抽了一张纸牌，她们激动起来，絮絮叨叨地说了些什么，看向那个女孩。她摇了摇头，脸上的表情半真半假，说了几句。 _嗯，你的命运已经注定。_ 他也说了几句，然后她们都被激怒了，Kaz困惑着，哈哈大笑。牌撒了一地。游戏结束。

黑暗里，行军床不堪重负，在身下发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。咬住的外套袖子被唾液浸透，喉咙里咯咯作响。浓重的性的气味，动物一样的性爱。 _嘿，嘿，别紧张，别认真嘛，这只不过是操——好吧，_ _Boss_ _，只不过是做爱而已，别想太多。_ 交换着抽同一支烟，Snake的表情疲倦，脑袋枕着枕头，蜷缩着，在他身边睡着了。

Kaz继续抽烟，抬起眼，透过香烟的烟雾，看向舷窗里透进来的光，漆黑海面上的月亮，一个硬币大小的光点，也像是一只小小的、冷酷的深黄色眼睛，看向他。投进了卧室，在床上留下一轮光晕。

他从没见过这么美的东西。

_事实不是：_

_以为他死了。_ 没有死。他没有死。 _绝对一分钟都没有想过他会死。_ 哭声，叫声，断断续续的呻吟从医疗室的帘子后面传来，Kaz在Snake的床前坐了十六个小时，偶尔起身，去吃饭或者上厕所，发布更多的命令。他其实什么都不做。看着勤务兵更换挂在床头的输液瓶，检查绷带，在他额头上放上新的冰袋。输液瓶里只不是生理盐水和葡萄糖，Snake需要休息，仅此而已，是不是？只不过是烧灼的皮肤和淤伤，什么都不是。

黑暗中猛地睁开的一只眼睛，灼灼逼人，举起手， _是我，_ _Snake_ _，没事，睡吧，我看着你。_

眼睛没有闭上，越过他，看向他身后的某个地方。

_睡吧，有我呢。只要有我在。你就不用担心任何事情。我看着你，确保不出事儿。_

等那只眼睛缓缓闭上，Kaz转过头去，看向自己身后。

那里什么都没有。只不过是一片幽影。

_事实是：_

Cecil.

Cecil穿着过大的外套，T恤下摆打了个结，朝上看去，上面空无一物，她微笑，伸出一只手。仿佛想把天空拉下来。 _事实是：_ Amanda， _事实是：_ Chico， _事实是：_ Paz（ _那个婊——她毁灭了一切！我恨她！_ ）， _事实是：所有人。_

_事实是：我曾经拥有过的，第一个，也是唯一一个完整的家。_

“Miller先生，你们要去打仗了吗？”

是的，那是一场战争，没有回头路的战争。送走了所有人。再也没看到过 _她_ 。

他记得，AI唱着歌走进海里，海面平静下来，闪闪发光，仿佛什么事情都不曾发生过。那一天，他们惊讶地毫发无损，不确定是不是凯旋而归。在直升机上，想着回到基地后，要打开仓库里所有的酒，睡上三天。太平洋平静的闪光。所有人都睡着了。Kaz在基地里穿行，一一检查，听着惊叹和感谢，以及最多的——一支部队第一次经历严格意义上的大行动后，整齐划一的声音： _我们活下来了，哇，我们是怎么做到的？_ 他们将会成为一支坚不可摧的部队。

Kaz最后在甲板上找到Snake，在一张躺椅里睡着了，外套都没脱，步枪悬在胸前。永远都不知道放松。Kaz坐下来，拿过一张毯子，迟疑了一下，终究还是没有盖下去。

他坐着，使劲地想着竟然轻松脱身，毫发无损，仿佛一个童话故事，仿佛自己真是童话故事主角。

他想着Snake，站在码头上，长久地看向再也无法追回的事物，拒绝回头。

他伸出手，把毯子盖在Snake的身上，久久地凝视。

还是无法说出来。

_结局是：_

1979年，呆在帐篷里，外面下着倾盆暴雨，一切都泡在了泥浆里。Kaz醉醺醺地躺在一张行军床上，不记得自己到底是在哪里，疲倦而脑袋嗡嗡作响，不能肯定一切是否真的发生过。

手指在床下的一个鞋盒里漫无边际地寻找，越过所有垃圾，想着是否还能找到任何值钱的东西，一份技术文件，一本珍贵的书籍，卖掉，度过艰难日子。他怀念他的手表。不得不卖掉。换了什么？两把枪？几盒子弹？不记得了。这些日子里，要记起一些东西变得越来越难。手指在鞋盒里摸索，碰到了一张纸牌，他举起来，看向摇晃的台灯，不能肯定自己看见了什么。

边缘被烧焦了一点，被海水和汗水沾湿过，粗糙的绘画，大概不超过五十美分就能买一副，一个来自过去的鬼魂。

一道闪光，一轮光晕，记忆断断续续的回音，甲板上散落一地的玻璃碎片。他双手捂住脑袋，不能相信自己发出的声音。竟然这么像受伤的动物。在手指之间，牌面上下颠倒。

倒置的恋人。

 _嗯，你的命运已经注定了。_ 天真的预言者曾经煞有其事地说，然后他们哈哈大笑，打了一下午牌，无忧无虑。

泪水仿佛在燃烧，沾在滚烫的脸颊上，很快就冷却了。

事实如此。一切真的存在过。无论到底是借来的东西，还是命运，是巧合，又或者不过是错觉。

都曾经存在过。

而他记得。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 叶子提供了塔罗牌方面的帮助，我一窍不通。这篇其实一开始是试着看能不能写100字以内的drabble，然后发生了什么？我怎么不记得了。


End file.
